


Can't Teach A Dog New Tricks (or any, if it's Stiles)

by stilesune



Series: Rhythm of the War Drums [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles, attempted bunny victimization, can be read alone from the series. mostly just an attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesune/pseuds/stilesune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're so hungry, fetch your own dinner, Lassie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Teach A Dog New Tricks (or any, if it's Stiles)

"No."

"Do it!"

"No freakin' way dude."

"If you don't do it–"

"Your whole ' _I'll rip your throat out with my teeth_ ' schtick isn't so scary anymore. If you wanted me dead, you had an opportunity a couple of weeks ago to take a bigger bite out of me than you did."

"Just do what I say! Chase it!"

" _No_! I am _not_ chasing a freakin' _bunny_ through the _woods_." The wiry teen placed his hands on his hips with a defiant expression, before making a grand gesture towards the fluffy white creature, oblivious to the attempt on its life as it chewed some greenery, "If you're so hungry, fetch your own dinner, Lassie."

There was a frustrated shout that sent birds flying from the treetops and brought a chuckle from their peanut gallery. Scott had been standing off to the side – suddenly understanding why Stiles enjoyed watching him and Derek spar so much, with popcorn. It was like a supernatural sitcom playing out in 3D. – watching as Derek tried to teach Stiles how to use his new enhanced senses. It was also a sort of bonding experience with the rest of the pack, given Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were all standing along side him, trying not to laugh at their Alpha's failed attempts to teach the youngest wolf.

"Call me Lassie one more time, mutt." Derek threatened, a finger extended into his packmate's face as he stepped toward him.

"Oh c'mon! Lassie was a great dog! He found Timmy, in the well…?" Stiles hung his head in exasperation off of Derek's unwaveringly blank expression.

It'd probably be easier if Derek tried teaching the bunny, instead.


End file.
